


just a little push

by Sablehaven



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablehaven/pseuds/Sablehaven
Summary: Queerezekiel prompted: Hi! I saw you are accepting prompts! Could you possibly write Eve and Flynn playing matchmaker for Jake/Ezekiel? Thank you, can't wait to see what you write for all these prompts, I love pretty much everything you want to write for!So I wrote it and I hope it is everything she wanted :)





	just a little push

"We seriously need to do something about that." Eve looked up from her paperwork and over to Flynn, who was staring at.. Jake and Ezekiel?

 

The two were sitting together on the couch, bickering over the tv remote. Jake was holding it above his head, and Eve could already see how badly that was going to go for him. And, sure enough. Ezekiel narrowed his eyes at Jake just before lunging at him, climbing his shoulder and the back of the couch to snag the remote before Jake could react.

 

Eve snorted, when would Jake learn? She looked over and realized Flynn was staring at her now, grinning widely with a spark in his eyes that always spelled trouble. Eve began to glare at him. "Oh no. No. What are you thinking Flynn?"

 

He kept grinning and Eve scowled. "Come on Eve, lets talk privately." Just like that he was scurrying off, and Eve threw up her hands and, as usual, followed him.

 

  
Somewhere in a corner of the library, Flynn finally stopped and whipped around to face her, bouncing on the balls of his feet and grinning manically at her. Eve crossed her arms and waiting patiently for him to articulate his thoughts on whatever mad scheme he had whirling around in that head of his.

 

His hands starting waving in the air before he was able to talk, "do you- did you see them!"

 

Eve closed her eyes and counted backwards from ten. "Ezekiel and Jake? What about them?" He was still bouncing on his heels and Eve suppressed a very long and very deep sigh. So much for a relaxing day.

 

"Oh come on Eve! You can't tell me you don't see that their head over heels in love with each other!"

 

Eve paused and stared at Flynn, her mouth falling open slightly. "You've got to be kidding me Flynn, we are not interfering with them! Those two need to figure things out on their own." Flynn was pouting and Eve resolutely ignored him and started walking back. She had paper work to finish.

 

"Oh come on Eve! I'm not saying we go up to them and tell them to just kiss already- even though, good god do they ever need to- I just think we should give them a little push!" He was dancing in front of her as she walked, like a little yappy dog trying to slow down a mastiff. Eve didn't break her stride.

 

"Really Eve!" He was jogging backwards to keep ahead of her, gesticulating wildly as he tried to explain "its simple, we just send them on a nice easy mission alone together somewhere romantic! If nothing happens, then nothing happens, but we've got to give them the opportunity!"

 

Eve stopped and glared at him, giving him a few minutes to stew and for the words and his puppy dog eyes to sink in.

 

"Fine. But that is it, okay! If nothing happens, then we leave it alone. Now lets go check the clippings book.."

 

Eve ignored his shout of triumph as she walked back into the main room where Ezekiel and Jake were finally settled in to watch something, the remote now in Cassandra's hand. Eve resisted the urge to snort in laughter as she slipped over the clippings book, Flynn joining her to flip through it as quietly as they could.

  
"Ezekiel, Jake get over here!" They'd had to bring Cassandra in on it eventually after brainstorming the whole night about how to keep her out without hurting her feelings, she's agreed gleefully to fake a cold and stay home for the next couple of days.

 

Jake came into the main room, book still in hand, muttering to himself under his breath as he finished the page, Ezekiel trailed in a few moments later, looking equally distracted even with nothing in his hands. Looks like she'd caught him just in time, that look usually meant he was planning something. Like breaking in the Louvre just to prove he could.

 

"Look, I know Cassandra is away right now, but this should be an easy mission and it needs dealt with before it escalates," Eve started to explain, pushing the book towards them.

 

"That is right! Probably Van Gogh's paintbrush, might seem pretty small at first, but soon enough, oh soon enough, it gets nasty. Best bring it back now, before someone loses an ear!" Eve gave Flynn a sideways look, trying to convey with just her eyes that the histrionics really weren't necessary, even if they were technically true.

 

"Just go, it is in a small town in Italy, I already set the door for you. Bring it back, don't touch it and maybe relax. Get Jones outside for a change." He was immediately rolling his eyes and trying to argue with her about how much time he did or did not spend outside, as she unceremoniously shoved them through the door.

 

Now they just waited.

 

  
Two days later Ezekiel and Jake stumbled back through the door, honest to god giggling and hanging of of each other. Eve met Flynn's fistbump, grinning, before turning to greet the boys.

 

"Have fun?"

 

They grinned at each other, then at her. "Yeah, pretty easy mission, fun town. But you know, it is nice to be back. Gonna head home early." Jake put the handkerchief wrapped paint brush on the table and the two of them spun the globe and went right back out the door.

 

Eve turned to Flynn, grinning.

 

"I guess you were right, they just needed a little push."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to make it clear for a minute that the side effect of Van Gogh's paint brush is inducing all the symptoms of depression and Flynn's comment about 'losing an ear' was a crass joke, not an actual effect.


End file.
